


Give Me All of You

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: But I'm still nervous about this one, F/M, I am embarrassed but this isn't even detailed, I have another one that is more detailed, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Lucifer is a demon. You're a human. Asmodeus is determined to make you see Lucifer is in love with you.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Give Me All of You

You’d been avoiding him all night. All day. All month. 

Lucifer had been tailing you, getting every chance he could to spend time alone with you. He’d trapped you in the library. Cornered you in the hallways. Your only relief was when Asmo captured you to explain why you were being followed by the eldest brother. 

***

“He’s in love.”

You leant away in disbelief. “And he thinks stalking is the way to express that love?”

Asmo shook his head and laughed. “We’re Demons. We’re not like you Humans. We’re possessive. And right now, Luci is just keeping an eye on you.”

“Why?”

Asmo sighed dramatically, draping himself over an armchair. “He’s. In. Love.”

You watched and waited for a more reasonable explanation. Asmo narrowed his eyes before pushing away from the armchair to walk closer. Folding his arms across his chest.

“He’s making sure you’re safe. Out of harm’s way. We’re in the Devildom. You’re a Human. This place is crawling with our kind. But being close to you…” Asmo paused as he frowned. “He needs that closeness. Physical affection. He needs you to give him attention. Being close is a must for us when we’re in love. We crave it.”

“You seem to know an awful lot about this. Are you in love?” 

Asmo chuckled. “Darling, I’m the avatar of Lust. I know what everyone wants.”

You considered Asmo’s evidence with Lucifer’s behavior. “Well… does he have to do it like this?”

“Trust me. You’ll love it.” Asmo winked.

***

That little conversation hadn’t given you much to work with, but it did at least explain what Lucifer was doing. And why he was doing it. And it put your worrisome thoughts to rest. At least Lucifer wasn’t mad and going to kill you. 

You wondered what would happen if you let him get close. In the few times he’d caught you alone before, he’d kept his distance. For the most part. The closest he’d come was to play with your hair. Twirling it in his fingers. Brushing it back. Gently caressing your face with his hands. 

When you did let him get close, it wasn’t what you’d expected, that’s for sure.

You’d both left the party. Slipping through the massive doors and sure enough Lucifer was trailing behind. You stopped. He stopped. But only for a minute filled with heavy silence. You could hear the heavy footsteps of his boots as he walked up behind you. When you turned, it was like Lucifer was hunting. Every few steps you took one back. His strides were bigger than your feeble steps. And before you’d realised, he’d managed to turn you to back up against the wall. 

You noticed the way his shoulders rose and fell quickly. Matching your rapid breathing. Though you doubted he was feeling the same fear you were. Hungrily pressing you up against the wall and successfully trapping you. Pushing your legs apart with one of his own and sucking on your neck. Hands securing you in place. You were planning on talking to him. Knowing he’d follow you, but you weren’t expecting to be caught between him and the wall.

You intended to pull him away when you tangled your fingers in his hair, managing to pull him away from your neck, but he just latched onto your lips. Hungrily swallowing your surprised sounds. 

You tried to push him back when his hand slipped under your skirt and slid a finger into your pussy.

“So wet.” He hummed as he moved to kiss down your neck.

“No. Stop. Plea-Aah…” You couldn’t help the moan as you let yourself rub against his finger. Quickly shaking your head to try and clear your thoughts and tell him to stop. “Oh…no… Stop teasing me…I don’t… like this…”

“If you don’t like my teasing then why are you moaning?” Lucifer nipped at your skin.

You grit your teeth against the pleasure building in you. “Can you feel what you’re doing to me?”

Lucifer smirked against your skin. Teeth grazing against your collar bone. 

“No…no. Wait. Stop. I said stop Lucifer.” Your voice caught his attention the second you weren’t moaning anymore. “Stop. Get off me.”

Lucifer paused before letting you go and taking a step back.

You wanted to scold him. To freak out and run away. But the hurt and confused look on the eldest Demon’s face made you stop. He was looking down but snapped to look up at you when you called for him.

“Lucifer,” You fixed your skirt and top. Trying to hide the marks you knew were already forming. “Why are you following me?”

You’d originally wanted to ask but Lucifer had gotten ahead of you. And himself.

Lucifer stepped closer. His knuckles grazing your cheek as he pressed his forehead against yours. Giving an uncertain hum as if he wasn’t sure either. “I want you…” Taking a deep breath. “To be mine.”

You licked your lips and closed your eyes. Taking your own deep breath. “In what way?”

“To hold you. To bed you. To keep you safe. I… I love you. I want to make you mine. I want to be yours.”

You didn’t know what to make of the confession. But you couldn’t deny the way he leant into you was nice. He went from sexy and wanton, to calm and gentle.

“Have I been too forceful. Maybe I’m-”

“I could try,” You had to swallow before continuing. “And get used to it. I’m just not used to…it.”

Lucifer’s tongue darted out and before you knew it, he was kissing you again. Softer this time. Careful with his touches. “I.” Kiss. “Need.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss.

“Okay.” You breathed out as if he’d stolen all the air from you. Mustering up the courage to give him a quick peck to his cheek. “Slower though… please.”

“Slower.” Lucifer nodded. Swallowing as he clearly forced himself to back away from you.

You were starting to see what Asmo meant about Lucifer needing physical attention and affection. Maybe this could be perfect. You could also see what Asmo meant about how you’d love it. You just weren’t used to it yet. If Lucifer would just slow down for you. For now. Just for a bit.


End file.
